


Gerard Writes a TV show

by tealrewts



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealrewts/pseuds/tealrewts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is an aspiring TV show writer, who comes up with an original and fun idea. What happens when he takes this idea to the big guns?</p><p>written by a guest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard Writes a TV show

gerrard way was 29 and a good man, a good man who loved art and vampires. why? i don’t fucking know. i’m not god. this isn’t adam and eve. anyway, gerard had now found himself writing a tv pilot about care bears who murder people as a living. this was good, gerard thought, because it is original and who doesn’t love blood and bears? blood and bears is base of life. speaking of base, gerard could hear his stupid FUCKING brother, mike of way, trying to FUCKING play bass, except he can’t do shit but he doesn’t have anything else going for him beside the bass.  
“MIKE OF WAY!!!!!!!” gerard a shout. “STOP BASS!!!!!!?”  
mike of way stop bass. gerard continue write about bears.  
“ah. bears. i do love them, ,  
gerard kept writing. sometimes mike of way would try to play music again, but he can’t do shit, so gerard put him on leash in backyard.good. it took gerard 40 days to finish the pilot. he untied mikey then, mikeyb was grateful he love his brother and he say  
“gerard, why do u not take the pilot to tv?”  
“you fucking idiot what the fuck do you think this is for? i;m not going to jack off to this, this is art. i am art.”  
gerard left after that. he decided to go to illinois, that is where the tv is. did i spell illinois right? gerard arrive in the state that starts with an I and he go to the only place he know.  
{knock knnnooooocKk{  
“HELLO” say a booming pete wenetz  
“hello pete can i live here”  
pete is shock  
“just kidding, I’m actually here to pitch u a tv pilot:  
“OHHHHH HA HA HA HHAHA yes come in,” pete invite gerard in side. gerard tel pete about his new project.  
“i call it care bear of murder” gerad saiy. he is very proud of himself. he misses mikey though.  
“Gerard are you literally aware that care bears are trademarked” pete groan  
“you are iditio just like my dense brother. care bearS are trakemade. care BEAR one single bear is not.” gerard laugh. pete laugh too.  
“laughter?” asks stumpy man from back room.  
“shut up stumpy.” pete say. stumpy goes back to room. he watch them from closet. ;) gerard tell pete about his show. pete is silent for 4 days after. gerar had been standing in his house for 4 days before pete speak.  
“this show is very stupid. nobody will like it.” pete shake head. gerad begin to cry.  
“i worked for 40 fucking days peter lewis kingston wentz the third”  
“i am sorry. i cannot help trash. you must go. do not cry.” pete lead gerard to door. gerard leave very sadly. things are not looking great. gerard misses mike of way, he wishes mike of way was here. gerard go home. he fly home, very sad, he arrive home. mike of way is not home. gerard more sad. gerard phone ring.  
“hello.”  
“it is i” a voice says  
“???????????????????????????????????????? wat”  
“ray toro, fish man” ray toro speaketh  
“RAY TORO!1” gerard smile. he loves ray toro, ray toro is beam of light in sad time for gerard.  
“Your brother is here, he smells of fish meat. He tells me you have written a wonderful TV pilot.”  
“this strue”  
“Come over. We must discuss.” ray toro hangs up the phone. gerard does not know where ray toro lives, but maybe it is the sea. gerard walks to the sea. he sees many creatures along the way. he sees a roach on the street next to the sea. the roach moves its antennaas at him  
“nice to see you 2 bob u fcukcing roach”  
gerard contuse walking . gerard toncintue to walk into the sea, the water go over his head and there is ray. his hair is flowing. ray greets gerard, how can they breathe underwater. they can its canon now.  
“Gerard, this is Frank.” there is a small SMALL baby boy who is covered in stickers. o wait thees are tattoos. gerard feels very stupid.  
“ am frank” frank speaky, gerard thinks wow he is beautiful  
“Frank would like to make your show a reality.” ray speaks again  
“what where is mikey” gerard does not see the brother  
“I AM HERE” mike of way is there. he was blending in with the background as he usually does in every single mcr interview.  
“o”  
“o” frank say  
“waft frank why did u”  
“i fuck him now” frank say  
“no thas gay”  
“Okay boys, you must make the show now.” Ray speaks again. this calms everybody down. Ray is like mother theresa but better, also prettier. gerard listen s and hands frank the script. frank read with AWE  
“gerd I’ve need seen anything this amazing gohhhholy shitttttttttttt” frank cum in pant  
“fucking clean up after urself u fucking roach” mike of way pick up on gerard language  
“shut the fuck up mikeyyyyyyy yo literally acannot even play the bass the bass is like the recorder of emo instruments “””  
u got me there  
man frank iero speak up again  
“gerard i love this story you are a creative genus. here is 10 million dollars please come to my house i am a really well known producer, i want to give you lots of money and happiness”  
gerard leave with frank  
th e end  
Now come one come all to this tragic affair Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not

**Author's Note:**

> gotcha


End file.
